Tu juego y también el mío
by kiras70
Summary: Sherlock no entendía a John, y mientras el doctor se encontraba jugando 5 minutos en el paraíso tomo una decisión. – ¿Sherlock juegas? – Pregunto la chica. – No, el no juega. – Respondió John. – ¿Por que no? – El detective tomo la mano de la chica – Yo también puedo jugar.


**Tu juego y también el mío**

Sherlock no entendía a John, y mientras el doctor se encontraba jugando 5 minutos en el paraíso tomo una decisión. – ¿Sherlock juegas? – Pregunto la chica. – No, el no juega. – Respondió John. – ¿Por que no? – El detective tomo la mano de la chica – Yo también puedo jugar.

* * *

Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que no soy muy buena escribiendo casos, y menos lemon… Pero este fic lo escribí hace unas semanas y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, lo subí por que no quería dejarlo arrumbado con otros fic que tengo, es la primera vez que pienso escribir un fic con alto contenido de escenas "¿lemonosas?" Bueno quiero ver que tal les parece para continuarlo y si les gusta e tema de que va, ya que creo que saldrá algo OC (no mucho, creo) ya que Sherlock se pondrá algo "especial" no me maten antes de leer…

* * *

**UN CASO SIMPLE-**

Sherlock elimino la incomoda postura gacha estirándose totalmente, luego hecho un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo que estaba tendido en la ultima y mas baja bandeja de la morgue y sonrío – Bien, fue un caso muy simple.

Sally rodó los ojos – Claro que si friki, ¿por que no te apuras y sueltas ya tu palabrería? algunos de nosotros tenemos vida y trabajo que hacer.

Sherlock la miro – Si mal no recuerdo, este es tu trabajo, ¿y de que vida hablas? Ah… la de esperar a Anderson en un motel de mala muerte, mientras su esposa esta en casa esperando el regreso de su marido – sonrío ladinamente – y claro que volverá, después de todo, tu solo eres un polvo de paso.

La mujer frunció el ceño furiosa.

– Ya Sherlock – Lestrade interrumpió – Dinos que has descubierto.

– Elemental – el morocho llevo las manos al bolsillo y miro a su compañero quien le devolvía la mirada – Dime John, ¿Qué fue lo primero que notaste cuando conocimos a la señorita Natalia Fox?

– pues… lo primero fue el hecho que se encontraba enferma, tosía mucho y respiraba entrecortado en algunas ocasiones.

– ¿Algo mas? – pregunto el detective mirando a John

– En su aspecto, las ojeras y la falta de color, estaba algo pálida, sin duda padece algún resfriado, o alergia, aunque por el sonido de su tos te diría que es algo más grave, como pulmonía…

– Como siempre tus observaciones van mejorando, pero tus deducciones apestan querido Watson.

John rodó los ojos, ante el comentario del detective – Ilumínanos entonces…

– Es simple, La señorita Natalia Fox es la asesina, todas las pruebas nos llevan a ella.

– Es imposible Sherlock, el ADN del cabello encontrado no coinciden, a menos que tenga un cómplice.

– Te equivocas, ella no tuvo cómplices, ella mato a su padre – Sherlock paro el intento de protesta del inspector, negando con la cabeza – El cabello que encontramos en la escena si es de ella, es solo que el ADN no lo es.

– Imposible – Interrumpió John

No lo es, si hubieras observado mejor John, habrías notado el leve tono que se diferenciaba de sus cejas a su cabello, era una peluca, claro, de cabello natural, la cual es mas difícil de reconocer a simple vista, otra pista importante es que cuando nos ofreció café y fue a la cocina, tomo una pequeña caja que había sobre la mesa, era un medicamento: Carboplatino. – Observo como John juntaba las piezas que le daba y llegaba a la conclusión, sonrío internamente – Y bien, ahora juntemos todo; palidez, ojeras, tos grave, peluca y un medicamento a base de platino… ahora ¿La conclusión es?

– Cáncer al pulmón – Dijo John abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

– ¡Exacto! ¿Ahora ven como calza todo?

– Es una mujer con cáncer Sherlock, no creo que eso la vuelva la asesina. – Intervino Lestrade, haciendo una seña a Molly para que entrara el cuerpo dentro del frigorífico.

– Detalles Lestrade – observo como el cadáver era metido de vuelta a ese frío lugar, donde se conservaría hasta que fuera retirado por su hija, la que no era asesina claro esta – Una mujer enferma con un cáncer terminar, con dos opciones en la vida, morir o pagar un carísimo tratamiento… La Alopecia es uno de los síntomas de la quimioterapia, la mujer no tenia el dinero suficiente para pagar un tratamiento así, y como ella nos relato, fue su padre quien se lo pago, este hombre que nunca estuvo presente en su vida apareció en el momento indicado para ayudarla, pero "No todo lo que brilla es oro"

– Aun no veo el punto Sherlock – Intervino Lestrade

– ¿Que les pasa a todos? – Meneo la cabeza ligeramente – La mujer sufre mucho por culpa del tratamiento y hay medicinas que pueden aligerar el dolor y hacer el tratamiento más efectivo, pero como todo en esta vida, esos medicamentos tienen un costo.

– ¿Entonces lo mato por la herencia? – pregunto el doctor y compañero del detective

– No, hay otro detalle que pasaste por alto, digamos que la mujer si quería el dinero y no dudo en pedírselo a su padre, pero este no se lo dio.

– Entonce lo mato – Era Lestrade

– ¿Me dejan terminar? – Pregunto enojado, ya estaba en su limite, no pasaba de tres frases y todos se lanzaban con sus horrorosas conclusiones, el inspector rodó los ojos y guardo silencio – Bien, como decía, el hombre le negó el dinero, pero la herencia o el hecho de no tener para comprar las medicinas no fueron el motor para dar paso al asesinato, si no el ligero temblor de sus manos… Natalia Fox es alcohólica. – Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio – Al otro día de pelear con su padre fue a su tratamiento de quimioterapia y pese a que tenia prohibido beber y que estaba muy débil luego de la sesión, igualmente fue a un bar y compro dos botellas de cerveza, se las bebió mientras caminaba a casa de su padre, cuando llego se metió por la puerta usando la copia de llave que le había dado su hermana y fue a la habitación del señor Fox, mientras dormía le dio un golpe seco con la botella que conservaba, el hombre no lucho demasiado y murió. Como prueba pueden esperar los análisis de sangre que encontraron, aunque si quieren atrapar a la señorita Natalia deberías mandar a tus hombres al aeropuerto Lestrade – Miro su reloj – Esta a 15 minutos de abordar un avión a un destino desconocido.

Greg tomo su comunicador y dio la rápida orden de detener a la mujer.

Por otro lado Sherlock y John ya se encontraban en la esquina tomando un taxi.

– Podrías haberlo dicho antes, Lestrade casi pierde el habla al saber que en 15 minutos perdería a una asesina.

– Si no me hubieran interrumpido tanto, hubiera terminado mucho antes.

– Te gusta presumir

– ¿Yo?

– ¿Quién mas?

– No se de lo que hablas John

– Pudiste resumirlo y decir simplemente que la asesina pensaba escapar, Lestrade se hubiera ahorrado una cana.

– Irrelevante, al fin y al cabo fue sencillo. ¿Hoy saldrás? – Pregunto el detective mirando por la ventana

– No, creo que ya perdí la salida de hoy.

– Bien…

**NO ES UNA RELACION- Parte 1**

Sherlock dio el primer paso en esta ocasión, el 80% de las veces era así, aunque había sido el ex militar quien había comenzado con ello, aunque siempre era el detective quien más lo buscaba "Le quitaba el aburrimiento"

Estaban en el sillón, Sherlock encima de John besándolo lentamente, el beso recién comenzaba, Sherlock llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de John mientras el otro pasaba sus manos por la nuca del detective atrayéndolo mas cerca, cuando uno dio paso al otro abriendo la boca comenzaba el juego, la lengua del detective recorría cada centímetro de la de John enredándose con la otra, haciendo sonidos húmedos en el proceso.

Sherlock se vio incomodo, así que bajo su cuerpo pegándolo con el de John quien soltó un pequeño gruñido en protesta por el peso extra, aunque a los segundos encontró una muy buena actividad que hacer con los cuerpos pegados, la presión y fricción que estaban creando al rozar sobre la ropa sus miembros esta surtiendo un efecto erótico, Sherlock gimió contra la boca del doctor, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior, respirando y disfrutando del rose que provocaba John al flotarse contra el.

Los suspiros cada vez se hicieron más fuertes, Sherlock despego la boca de los labios de John y comenzó a lamer, morder y recorrer el cuello del doctor, sabia que no podía ir más lejos, no por que no quisiera, si no por que esas eran las reglas. Cuando sintió como John bajaba las manos de su nuca hacia su espalda introduciéndolas dentro de su camisa para presionar más contra sus miembros, supo que le faltaba poco, así que presiono y se movió junto a el, volviendo a atacar su boca pasionalmente, hasta que sintió como el otro se contraía mordiéndole el labio y moviéndose bruscamente bajo el, solo le basto un segundo para también llegar al orgasmo.

* * *

Vale, lo reconozco, fue raro hasta para mí, no soy buena en lemon y si hay alguien quien quiera mejorar mis escenas subidas de tono antes de publicar seria fantástico y si no, pues, tratare de mejorar con el tiempo, este fic es mi tirada a un mundo lleno de _¿lubricantes y condones?_ Espero les haya gustado y déjenme sus opiniones, si quieren que lo siga o de plano me dedique solo a leer jeje


End file.
